


A piece of advice

by Whathernameis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathernameis/pseuds/Whathernameis
Summary: So you were sent to the mission that involves seduction, but well, you have a teeny-tiny problem that might hinder its execution...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 46





	A piece of advice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a while ago, and I feel the need to share it :D 
> 
> TW: Fingering, first time, bad attitude and writing (it was my first smut written so...)? :D
> 
> Hope you like it, suggestions are always nice!
> 
> ***
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

You were walking from wall to wall in your tiny room in the inn lightened by one small bulb. It wasn’t the usual type of mission you’d attend, to be fair you have never been on this kind of mission before, and you really didn’t like it. 

„Could you please sit down?” The silver-haired man huffed „We need to go through the details again.”

You exhaled loudly, making him roll his eyes. Oh, what could he know? You didn’t ask for Kakashi Hatake to help you with this, he was assigned to you in case if something went wrong, and you’d need aid. Now, you knew him as a fellow jounin. You meet a few times when Asuma and Gai forced him to go out with them. Out of every man you ever met when at the bar, Kakashi was the one who wasn't an insolent type. Even if drunk, he kept his hands to himself, and usually was polite.

This was new. Your missions were usually solo. Maybe not the S-rank, but you finish more than a few A-ranks with success. But you never actually had one that included seducing someone.

„I don’t want to do this. I don’t like that, I don’t want to…” you felt panic taking over you again.

„You agreed to that mission.”

„I had no choice but to agree to this, all because I hit the target’s profile!”

„Still, I can’t see what’s the problem. The goal is to get the information from him, what’s so problematic about that?” He asked, still glued to his stupid porn book.

„Well, there is no problem, I’m just expected to act as a cheap whore, and spread my legs in front of a complete stranger!” 

„Yeah, don’t play a saint, because you sound like you never had this type of assignment.”

„It’s because I didn’t. I never took any mission like this.” You said, has stood in front of a window, inhaling warm night air.

„Well, there is always this first time, ain’t it?”

You felt your face turn red „Yeah… There is always… First time.” You said with a hint of bitterness in your voice.

An awkward silence fell upon the room. You almost heard how he was reprocessing your words in his head, finally coming to one conclusion.

„W-Wait, you want to say you’re still a…”

„Yeah.”

„And you never actually…”

„Yup.” You turned around to face him, red as a tomato.

„I’m sorry, but how?” he cleared his throat „Don’t get me wrong, I just never even heard about kunoichi of your age, who’d be a virgin still.” His gaze was locked on the book, not giving any emotions out, mask hiding any expression on his face.

_Bastard._

„Well, it’s not your business really.” You hissed.

„It is not my business. So can we go through the details again, so I can go to my room finally?”

You sat at the table, with no hope of getting out of this.

***

You stared at the ceiling of your room. It’s been a few hours since Kakashi left, leaving you with your embarrassment and thoughts. Three showers later you couldn’t make yourself sleep, even if you knew that lack of sleep and tiredness can disturb your mission. Soon the sun will go up, soon you’ll need to get ready for…

You pushed away from this thought. No, you shouldn’t for now focus on that. Think about something pleasant that will help you fall asleep. Going back to the village. Getting as much dango as you want. Being fucked by certain silver-haired shinobi, because come on, who wouldn’t?

Yeah, that will do. At least you’ll get off, and maybe you’ll get some sleep. 

You closed your eyes shut again. Your fingers made a well-known route through your body, imagining someone else touching you. You were about to start caressing your clit and folds when you felt air shifting in the room. At first, you thought it was just a case of the opened window, but soon enough you felt someone’s presence.

You sat rapidly on your bed, tugging yourself tighter in the blanket. You could only see a silhouette of a man, but you knew exactly who it was.

„What the fuck you’re doing in my room, Hatake?!” You hissed, as your body shivered. Thoughts raced through your head, giving you dozens of ideas about what could happen next.

„Nothing much. Just checking if you’re getting your sleep before the mission.” 

„Well, as you can see, I’m obviously not getting my sleep. Now get out.” 

He didn’t move.

„You’re naked underneath, aren’t you.” His voice dropped to the lower tones when he chuckled. You felt like your face was turning red, and the fire started somewhere in your abdomen. Of course, you were, it was the middle of summer and you couldn’t sleep and just tried to make yourself feel good. You wanted him out, so you could release yourself and go back to not sleeping. 

„I won’t answer that question. Get out before I kill you.” 

He chuckled again and sat on the edge of the bed. „You know y/n, I was thinking… If this is such a big problem, I could give you a few… Bits of advice on what to do.” He chuckled and he got closer to you. 

You squeaked as you felt his touch on your bare shoulder, and your body tensed. You heard him whisper near your ear. „Say a word, and I’ll be gone.”

You gulped. The fire spread through your whole body, making it painfully uncomfortable between your legs. Did you really want him gone? Well now, you didn’t have much choice - either you submit yourself to someone who you do actually know and you just tried to masturbate to imagines of him, or to a complete stranger and the sole thought of it made you disgusted. 

Besides, you knew where this idiot lives so...

You turned your face to him, feeling his warm breath close to you. You didn’t have to say anything. You felt his warm and soft lips just pressing over yours at first, cupping your cheek with his free hand. Even if in the dim you could only notice the contours of his unmasked face and shirtless torso, it was enough for you to melt.

As his teeth nibbed upon your lower lip, you let a little moan escape from you. He took his chance, and swirled his tongue inside your mouth, making you moan again. You didn’t realize when you wrapped your arms around his neck, or when he slid the blanket, leaving you bare and shivering.

His lips moved to your neck, leaving you heavy breathing, sucking the sensitive skin. Warm fingers teased your skin, exploring every inch and uncovering sensitive areas you wouldn’t suspect that could exist. „K-Ka-Kashi…” you managed to say „Jus-st don’t l-leave any… M-Mar…k-ks… M-Miss-i-ion...”

You heard him murmur something with disappointment, but he stopped and moved lower to your collarbones and further kissed his way down to your breasts, pushing you on your back. The sheets felt awfully cold against your hated body. 

You tucked your hands in his soft silver hair. Warm tongue circled around your nipple, making it harder than you ever could imagine. You inhaled loudly as he sucked onto it with a bit of force. One of his hands traveled from your knee up through your inner thigh making you whimper. As his fingers touched your slit you squealed, fighting not to clench your thighs out of the feeling, you buried your face in a pillow.

He chuckled, his hand gripped your chin, making you look at him. Without any word he pressed his lips to yours, this time with more pressure, forcing his tongue inside. Your hands rested on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Your hips pushed forward as you shifted underneath him. You felt his clothed cock when your hips rubbed against him subconsciously, making you gasp and break the kiss. 

„Easy there, you don’t want to spoil all the fun, don’t you?” he purred against your ear. You felt two fingertips pressing your cunt, and moving through your folds. „I’ll be damned… You’re fucking soaked, and I barely touched you.” Your back arched as he teased your entrance with painfully slow friction. 

Now, even if you never had a partner, you pleasured yourself before. But this was merely a scrap of what you felt at this moment. Your fingers were nice, familiar ones, you knew them all along and how to work with them. Him… He was unexplored ground, something foreign and tempting, making you boil from the inside.

He moved his thumb to your clit, rubbing it at the same pace. You felt familiar tension building up inside you „Ooh, Ka-Kakashi!” You only moaned.

„Shhh… I’m here.” He whispered, showering your neck with kisses, making you writhe underneath him. Your fingernails dig into his shoulders and neck, making him hiss and pressing his lips harder to your skin. You felt his long digit sink a little inside you, allowing you to adjust bit by bit, then further until he reached that sweet spot inside, working his finger against it in blissful pace.

„Oh sh-it!” you gasped, as you felt your peak coming closer and closer, making your legs tremble „P-please Kakashi, it feels so-so good…” 

„That’s it (y/n). Don’t hold it.” His tongue traveled from your collarbones to your lips, leaving a cold track of saliva. He moved his finger a little faster, spreading the wetness across your cunt, still running circles on your swollen bud. It was a matter of moments, when you reached your end, moaning his name with an expression of pleasure. „There we go.” He chuckled lowly by your ear, making you shiver even more. 

Taking advantage of your brief state of bliss, he got rid of his sweatpants, leaving himself completely naked. You didn’t have the time to look at him, as he hovered over you, and you could feel lust beaming from him. Oh, he wanted you. He settled between your tights, aligning himself to your soaked cunt. „Ready?” His voice was low and filled with desire.

„Y-yes, just…” you wrapped your arms around him, searching for closure.

„I know, I know. Try to relax, we can stop whenever you want.” he whispered as he sealed your lips with a reassuring kiss. He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist. You let a gasp slip your lips, as you felt his warm cock pushing into you, splitting you open for the very first time. You hissed, feeling the burn from the uncomfortable stretch granted by his cock, but his sweet nothings and praises he whispered in your ear, little kisses he made all across your face and neck made it more bearable. 

He pulled back a bit, before pushing deeper into you, making you let a small whimper. As he did it again, and again, pleasure began to take over, and the feeling of pain was fading away „Fuck (y/n), you feel so good, so tight... Oh god-” his words only made you heat up more, as he picked up a steady pace, feeling your limbs and muscles relax a bit. You pulled him closer, making his body pressed to yours, feeling his flesh pressed to yours. 

The pleasure built up in you with every thrust. It was so much better than you’d ever expect. You moaned without hesitation, letting pleasure take control over you. „Fuck, Kakashi! D-don’t stop! P-please~” you whimpered as he pressed his thumb to your clit, rubbing it with fast circles. Your hips moved with his pace, making his cock hit that sweet spot inside your pussy, making you almost burst from pleasure. „I-I’m gonna… I-I…!” You nearly screamed. You sank your teeth in his shoulder, making him throw his head and groan.

„Come on (y/n), cum on me.” He growled into your ear. That was the end for you. Yours pleads and moans turned into incomprehensible gibberish, as you reached your orgasm, making your mind blank. Your walls clenched on his cock, making him moan with pleasure.

„S-shit (y/n), you’re~! Oh fuck I’m cum-” He pulled himself from you, just in time to paint your tights and stomach with his warm seed. 

As you both regained control over your breathing, he left just to return with a damp towel. He watched you, as he cleaned your bodies from the mess you’ve just done. He pulled you close to him, pressing lips on your red cheeks, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. „You’re okay?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded, as you pressed your forehead to his skin, still panting heavily. 

„(Y/n)?”

„Hm?”

„Just remember, I’ll be near. Just give me a sign, and I will come. I won’t let something happen to you.” He pressed a kiss on top of your head.

„I know… Eh… Back to business I see…” You said with a weary voice „But you know what?”

„What?”

„I wouldn’t mind if you’d give me more… Advice, like that.” You chuckled as you nuzzled into his chest, listening to his still rapid heartbeat.

He smiled and hummed into your ear „With pleasure. Just wait until we get back home.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
